


two bros, arguing about who would top cause they're not gay (but they are)

by vicktick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam is a Little Shit, Supportive John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicktick/pseuds/vicktick
Summary: “No, I’mtellingyou, I would be the top if we were gay together.”Oh, Twitter was going tolovethis: ‘my brother and his “best friend” are currently arguing about who would top if they were “gay together”. i was pretty sure they alreadyweregay together.’





	two bros, arguing about who would top cause they're not gay (but they are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmiliaOagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaOagi/gifts).

> I need to give a huge, special thanks to [Hartless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart) for alphaing and betaing this for me. Honestly, she helped organize my thoughts in a way that actually made this readable. <3
> 
> Another huge shout out to [EmiliaOagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaOagi). Her extra set of eyes was invaluable and she was the cheerleader I needed.
> 
> [based on this prompt](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/387341208630067201/626405524845625389/image0.jpg)

Sam had seen some crazy things growing up. He shouldn’t really be surprised since he did live in the Winchester household. His mom was kind and loving, but she tended to be a little eccentric at times. And John was an entirely different breed. While not necessarily distant, he was gruff toward his two sons. John subscribed to the “tough love” ideology of child-rearing. And then there was Dean, his brother. Sam and Dean were close; as close as two brothers could be without ending up dead every other day. And he loved his brother. Sam would do just about anything for Dean. 

Sam was four and his older brother was seven when a new family moved in next door to them. John and Mary were quick to make introductions with the new family. The Novaks were nice, but both Mr. and Mrs. Novak were surgeons and weren’t always around after school. Their two sons, Castiel and Gabriel, were fast friends with the two Winchester boys. Gabriel enjoyed picking on the other three since he was older than them (because of course, it’s Gabriel.), but throughout their childhood, they were still close. 

But even though Sam and Dean were as thick as thieves, it was Castiel and Dean who formed the most profound bond of all of them. The two were inseparable to the point of attachment physically. It was almost more unusual to _not_ see them together. Hell, they were even known to sleep together during sleepovers. There was definitely something to be said about chosen family. And Cas certainly was a chosen Winchester in everything but name. 

Gabriel had gone off to college when Dean and Cas were fourteen, more often than not, leaving Cas alone in the evenings until the Novaks came home. It was no surprise that Mary and John insisted, demanded even (_“Castiel, sweetie, you are not spending dinner alone. Besides, we love having you. And I am sure it would make Dean happy too.”_), that Castiel came over for dinner after school nightly. Sam, Dean, and Cas would play video games, do homework, watch movies, read comic books, and grow up together. 

Sam was one hundred and ten percent positive that they would be going to the same college. He knew that Cas would refuse to go to a school that wouldn’t accept Dean, too. Cas was loyal to a fault and if the university wouldn’t see the value and intelligence in Dean, then Cas would refuse to attend that institution himself. 

Sam made his first to assessments on the final and most important fact he knew; which was that those two idiots were sickeningly in love, and probably always had been. And to compound matters, Tweddle Dee and Tweddle Dumb had no idea that they were though. They were the only ones in the world who didn’t know. Sam thought that they had to be fucking at the very least, though. There was no way they moved around each other like that, constantly in each other’s personal space the way they were and weren’t intimate with one another. Not that it bothered Sam, either way, Dean would always be his big brother, and Cas was one of his best friends, regardless of who they slept with.

But now that they were older and Sam was spending more time seeing his own friends and his new girlfriend, Jess, instead of his brother and his best friend, Cas and Dean had become more inseparable than ever before. It had taken Sam a little while to notice the subtle change in their relationship because he was cool now, he was older and he had friends separate from his brother and Cas. 

He was on his way to go meet up with, said friends, Jo, Ash, and Jess when he passed the closed door to Dean’s room. He and Cas, being in their senior year of high school, were in his room going over college acceptance letters. The snippets Sam could overhear coming through the door was a, frankly, insane conversation—argument?—and caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

“No, I’m _telling_ you, I would be the top if we were gay together.” Dean’s voice was muffled, but self-assured. 

Wait, _what_? Top of _what_? No, he knew the answer to that, even if he didn’t want to think of it in the context of his brother. Sam might be young but he’s seen his fair share of porn—special thanks to Dean’s search history for that one. He really should learn to use the incognito tab more often. And his brother’s bi, so none of this was new to him. Dean was an equal opportunity kind of guy in all things, including porn.

Sam didn’t have to wait long for the nature of their conversation to be made clear to him. “Dean, I have seen your dick before. I am definitely bigger. I would be a far more suitable top.” 

Yup, they were having this—hold on, were they talking hypothetically? Meaning, they weren’t _already_ having sex? Oh, this was _gold_. Sam pulled out his phone to text Jess that he was going to be late because there was no way he was missing the rest of this conversation. He could hear Dean spluttering, half-formed and then aborted arguments tumbling through the closed door. Sam bit his lip, suppressing his laugher as he pulled up twitter. He typed out _‘my brother and his “best friend” are currently arguing about who would top if they were “gay together”. i’m was pretty sure they already were gay together.’_

He hit the send button. Sam made himself comfortable, leaning against the wall next to the door, his fingers at the ready as the conversation in Dean’s room picked up again.

“Hah, there is _no way_ you have a bigger dick than me. And how come you have seen mine, but I haven’t seen yours?” Dean sounded confident in his assessment of the situation, even if his voice did tick up slightly as he pressed Cas for answers.

If Sam didn’t know any better, he’d say that Dean was pouting at the idea that he’d never seen Cas’ dick. The quiet that followed Dean’s statement had Sam leaning closer to the door. The unmistakable rustling of clothes followed closely by the sound of heavy fabric falling to the floor had Sam covering his mouth with his had to suppress the laughter that was threatening to break loose. 

_‘i think i just heard someone’s pants just hit the floor, omg they are comparing. there is silence i think my brother is speechless! now there’s a first’._ As he sent the tweet Sam felt a flash of guilt for putting this on social media. Then he decided that no, this is for their own good. If the conversation Dean and Cas are currently having doesn’t get them together, then maybe the subsequent retweets he was already seeing them tagged in congratulating them (some even saying _‘about time’_) will show these two idiots that this was a long time coming.

Sam was glad he got closer to the door because he wasn’t sure he’d have heard what Dean said next if he wasn’t leaning right up against it by this point. 

“Dude. You’re fucking hung. H-how did I not know you were this big?” Dean whispered. He sounded like he was having a revelation in there. 

Good. 

Sam hoped he was, because he, personally, was so tired of these two dancing around one another. It’s been years! He added this update to the thread of tweets quickly garnering attention from their friends and classmates. Good god, what he wouldn’t pay to see his brother’s face right now. 

The obvious smirk in Cas’ tone when he responded pulled Sam’s attention from his phone to the door again.

“I’m not as… liberal with discarding my clothes as you are, Dean. I don’t think I have enough fingers or toes to count how many times I have seen you naked.” There wasn’t any sound for a moment, movement or talking. The silence stretched and Sam wondered why they were standing there, Cas’ dick out and Dean staring at it? If Sam wasn’t absolutely convinced they were attracted to one another, it was an incredibly awkward situation for two totally straight bro’s to be in. But Sam was convinced of their attraction towards one another, and finally, after what seemed like an eternity Cas asked, “Are you done staring yet?”

“I would still top you, though.”

“But Dean, the size and girth of my penis would be more pleasing to you.” 

Sam almost snorted because he knew that Cas was being completely serious. There wasn’t a coy bone in Cas’ body. This was better entertainment than watching _The Three Stooges_ with Dean. 

Dean yelped, “Are you saying I wouldn’t be good at giving it to you?” Another pause. Dean’s voice dropped an octave. “Is that a challenge?” Sam suddenly wasn’t sure if he wanted to stick around to finish out this episode of _‘will they or won’t they.’_

And that was it. He was done. Time to send the last tweet out and get the hell—

“Sam? What are you doing? Are you eavesdropping on your brother again?” John boomed from the end of the hallway. There was a loud bang from Dean’s room and what sounded like frantic shuffling; probably Cas putting his pants back on. Sam needed to get out of here before his brother skinned him alive, not that he wasn’t going to later. Especially after they saw the tweets, which would be any minute now.

“Uh… I don’t know what you are talking about, Dad. I was just leaving. Going to hang out with Jess. Bye!” Sam didn’t wait around for a response, he all but fled the scene. Just as he got to the front door, he heard the angry shout of _“Sammy!”_ from his brother followed by heavy footfalls banging down the stairs.

***

There was chaos in the thirty seconds after he heard his dad asking his dumbass little brother what he was doing eavesdropping on a conversation that, granted, didn’t start out very serious, but was rapidly becoming a life-altering moment... if Dean and Cas wanted it to be. And Dean really, _really_ wanted it to be.

He had spent his whole life, their whole friendship, thinking that they would be nothing more than friends. Even despite discovering their sexuality—Cas being gay and Dean bisexual—Dean had refused to hope for anything more. They were close, and he was too petrified of ruining what they had. A perfect friendship, brothers not by blood but by choice. So no, if anything was ever going to push them into the “more” field, it wasn’t going to be Dean. 

When Dean got back to his room after failing to catch Sam as he fled the house, Cas had his pants back on which, okay, was a disappointment. He could try and diffuse the situation with a joke (not that Cas needed it diffused), but instead, opted for his usual—ignore it until it went away—tactic. Dean shoved his face into his phone to ignore the whole thing. 

Well, he would have, except that his phone had a ton of notifications. Twitter notifications. He didn’t even use Twitter, like, ever. Sure, he had a Twitter, but only because Sam had told Dean that he _needed_ one. He didn’t _need_ one but he liked seeing Sam smile, so here he was, checking a _huge_ Twitter thread. Dean’s heart sank into his stomach as he scrolled through the thread (which was confusing as fuck, how did anyone in their right mind know how to use this app?). 

Dean looked at Cas, who was also scrolling on his phone, catching up on what was happening too, Cas’ face cautiously blank. Dean was going to _kill_ Sam.

“So… I–we should probably clear this up then. I mean, it’s not like this is anything new for us,” Dean laughed nervously and looked away from Cas. He knew his heart would shatter if he saw disgust or disapproval on Cas’ face right now. “We’ve had rumors spread in the past. Not that it bothers me _that_ much, but if you don’t want this on the internet, I’ll make Sam delete it right now. God, I freaking hate the internet. This is why I never use social media. It causes nothing but problems for everyone involved.” Dean was rambling now, but he couldn’t stop. He’d just gotten caught by his younger brother _insisting_ to his best friend that he would be a better top. They’d been, _literally_ with their pants down; how embarrassing.

“Dean,” Cas commanded his attention, cutting Dean’s excessive word vomit off. “Do you want to clear things up?”

“We can clear things up if you want to. I don’t want to make thi—”

“That isn’t what I asked you. Do _you_ want to set the record straight?” Dean’s eyes snapped to Cas’ face. He was wearing a strange look, some mix of confusion and maybe a little hope? Dean stepped into Cas’ space. 

Dean didn’t know how he managed to maintain eye contact with those icy blue eyes, that would always be his favorite, always make him _feel_. But somehow he did and when he whispered “No,” he’d never be able to explain where the confidence to confess came from. Not even years later when he looked back on this moment. 

The ringing silence that followed had to be one of the longest moments of Dean’s life. He had to force his body into submission, to not fidget while he waited, with bated breath, for Cas to say something, _anything_. Instead of speaking, Cas brought both hands up cradled the sides of his face and rested his forehead against Dean’s. His eyes slid closed and the sigh he let out sent a puff of warm breath over Dean’s lips. In the decade or so they’ve been friends, nothing has ever felt this... intimate before. Maybe it’s the tension, the fact that neither of them have been this close to the big unspoken _thing_ between them. Dean felt like he was inches from being shoved over the edge of whatever just happened that made it all so much more intense. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, inches away from his lips. Dean wanted to lean forward and close the distance between them more than anything he’d ever wanted, but restrained himself. He knew somewhere in the deepest recesses of his mind that this was an important conversation. The most important. And, if he wasn’t lying to himself, Dean loved his awkward, bee-loving, self-sacrificing best friend enough—more than anything, really—to let him say his piece. Then Dean intended to say his. With actions if necessary. Because he was done dancing around this. And apparently so was everyone else on the internet. _All_ of their friends, and a bunch of strangers, with that kind of support, Dean had to take his chance.

Cas opened his eyes and smiled softly at Dean. “Dean, from the moment we met I hoped there would be a record that needed to be set straight. Since I’m not, and you’re not… straight. So, now that the “record” is officially off its track, I just want to listen to whatever the “record” happens to play.” Cas said, finger quotes and all. “Who knows, maybe it’s Chicago or Metallica. Personally, I would prefer it to be Zeppelin, though, no matter what it plays, as long as it’s the soundtrack to our life, to us, I wouldn’t want to have anyone but you by my side while we listen to it.” 

Relief flooded Dean's system like a cool rain, drawing a laugh from his lungs. Of course, Cas would make an analogy to music for him. God, he loved him.

He reached for the belt loops on Cas’ jeans and tugged him closer, sealing their lips together for the first time. His lips were soft and chapped and pushed shyly back against Dean’s. He knew this wasn’t Cas’ first kiss but he was treating it like it was. 

He held Dean like he was precious; like he needed to be handled delicately. Cas’ pulled Dean closer to deepen the kiss. He felt like home. And why wouldn’t he? Anywhere Cas was, that was home.

The kiss didn’t last nearly as long as Dean wanted it to. Cas pulled away to take a long, slow breath. “I would follow you to the end of the earth, Dean. I refuse to go to any college that you are not accepted into. I have always loved you. I will _always_ love you. So no, if you don’t want to set the record straight, then neither do I.”

Dean swallowed hard and Cas’ eyes flicked down to his lips. A surge of pride welled up in him knowing that Cas clearly wanted to keep kissing him. Dean didn’t want to leave him hanging after his confession. “Which is stupid, by the way.” Cas’ face fell with disappointment, and Dean instantly realized his mistake. Real-fucking-smooth, Winchester. 

“No! No, I mean you turning down schools like Berkley and Yale so you can stay and go to KU with me. You’re better than that. You are so much better than _me_. And, of course, I love you. I mean, you had to have known that. Which is why I wish you’d go to a school worthy of your skill and intelligence. You deserve that much.”

Cas glared hard at Dean. “I am _not_ better than you. I never want to hear you put yourself down. You are incredible with your hands and you’ve always been better at math and the sciences than I will ever be. And you’re so _caring_. I wish I could feel even a portion of the emotions you try so hard to conceal. There is no one more loyal than you are.” His thumb brushed Dean’s cheekbone where the heat of a blush was rising over. Cas’ eyes seemed to darken with intensity as he went on. Dean had to drop his gaze to the floor because he couldn’t handle the way Cas seemed to be able to stare straight into his soul, like Dean was one of those books Cas loved to read. 

Dean gave a weak smile and tried to lighten the mood. He never was comfortable with hearing all the ways Cas thought he was good. “Gee Cas, take a girl to dinner first, why don'tcha.” 

“Can I? I would very much like that.” 

“God, yes, obviously you can.” Dean laughed suddenly, “I guess we should be thanking Sammy for this.” 

“Perhaps. I think without his meddling, we might have been stuck in this limbo forever,” Cas said. 

Dean glanced back over at the stack of papers with college acceptance and rejection letters sitting behind Cas. “So… KU then?” 

The smile that Cas gave Dean was pure and blinding with its earnestness; it washed all Dean’s doubts away, cleansing him. “If that’s where you want to go, then I will be right there with you.”

Dean surged forward and smashed his lips against Cas’, gripping his hips tightly, pulling them closer to Dean’s body. Cas’ hands traveled up into Dean’s hair and pulled on the strands deepening the kiss. Cas’ tongue slid slowly across Dean’s bottom lip, asking for permission he didn’t need from Dean. When he opened his mouth, though, Dean didn’t give Cas the chance to gain the upper hand, determined to taste all of Cas first. Dean traced and memorized every inch of Cas’ mouth before breaking away for air. 

“I would still be the top,” Dean murmured into the space between them. Cas’ brow furrowed in confusion for a split second before he realized what Dean was talking about. He leaned away from Dean so he could punch him in the shoulder. Dean laughed and leaned in for another kiss. He had a lot of time to make up for.

***

“Oh god, about time, you guys,” Sam said when Dean and Cas finally came down for dinner a few hours later.

“Hey, shut your cake-hole. No one asked you.” They sat down at the table across from where Sam and their dad was sitting. 

“I think that you should be thanking me, jerk. And it seems like twitter was _very_ interested in asking.” Sam smirked at the two of them.

“Bitch.”

“Language,” John grumbled absently, not looking up from the book he was reading. “What was Twitter asking about?” John tacked on as an afterthought. 

“Oh, did you boys figure out colleges?” Mary asked when she stepped into the room with a large pot of spaghetti. 

“I think they did. You guys going _together_?” 

Dean felt the flush rise up his face at the implication in Sam’s tone. “Uh, yeah, Mom. I think we both decided on KU,” Dean said, opting to ignore the goading remarks from his brother.

John looked up from his book. “You both are planning to go there? I don’t know why I’m surprised; you two haven’t let each other out of your sight since you met. Not a shock that you wouldn’t want to be separated from your boyfriend. Just make sure you’re happy with the majors offered at KU, s’not like a little distance will hurt you both, you’ve made it this long without any problems.”

Dean threw his hands up in the air. “Did everyone know before we did?” He shouted. Cas looked pleased next to him. Dean pointed a finger at him. “You stop that or this relationship will be over before it has even started.” 

Cas grinned wide. “Empty promises, Dean.”

“Ugh, you guys are going to be even more insufferable now that you’re _actually_ together,” Sam groaned. “Thank god you’ll be going away to college soon. Hey, are you guys going to room together?” A sly smile spread across his face. “Which one of you will be taking the top bunk?”

**Author's Note:**

> and then... _they would be roommates_


End file.
